A large majority of women wear foundation makeup and related products such as blush, eyeshadow, and concealer. Women are particularly attracted to foundation and concealer because these products are capable of minimizing skin irregularities and surface defects, and improving the appearance of facial skin and the under eye area. The most recent trend reflects the desire of women to use products that condition and beautify their skin in addition to providing cosmetic enhancement. Thus, what is referred to as "treatment makeup" has become more important in recent years. Typical treatment makeups provide benefits such as conditioning and moisturizing the skin, possibly providing UV protection, in addition to coloring the skin. Cosmetic companies are very interested in continuing to improve makeup formulas so that they provide maximum skin treatment, e.g. are "good" to the skin, while providing the cosmetic benefits desired by consumers. In particular, as women age, skin exhibits fine lines and wrinkles and loses elasticity. Loss of elasticity causes skin to sag. Consumers are particularly interested in makeup compositions that minimize the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles and provide a toning, firming effect to the skin, minimizing the appearance of skin elasticity loss.
A variety of ingredients are known to tighten loose skin and minimize the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles. Typical examples are animal derived proteins such as bovine serum albumin, and certain plant and vegetable extracts. The problem with such materials is that while they provide an excellent tightening effect to skin, when such ingredients are dispensed in the form of simple solutions or emulsions, they are not aesthetically pleasing to consumers. A consumer will not generally wear a makeup composition that is not aesthetically pleasing even if it provides extremely desirable benefits. For example, solutions and simple emulsions containing bovine serum albumin as a skin firming agent will exhibit miraculous results. However, the film formed on the skin is simply too dry and hard (inadequate plasticity), and in two hours or less, begins to crack and peel, providing a most undesirable appearance. Since most women do not wish to reapply makeup every one to two hours, the use of this material in solutions or simple emulsions is not commercially feasible. Similarly, vegetable and plant derived firming agents exhibit similar problems. Thus, the problem with such wrinkle reducing and firming agents is how to formulate them into a cosmetic composition that is aesthetically pleasing and easy for consumers to work with. Such compositions must exhibit adequate play time, meaning that the composition sets in the appropriate period of time. Too much play time means that the composition takes to long to set after it is applied to skin. Too little play time means that the composition sets too rapidly, often before the consumer manages to spread the composition onto the skin. Another requirement that must be satisfied is adequate spreadability. In other words, the composition when applied to skin must be capable of being spread to cover the skin surface. Compositions that have inadequate spreadability generally do not spread readily on the skin. Compositions having too much spreadability tend to spread too readily on the skin and do not exhibit adequate adherence to the skin surface to which they are applied. In addition, desirable compositions must permit a film to be applied to skin to cause adequate firming and toning of the skin, but the film must be sufficiently plasticized such that it does not crack or peel from the skin surface.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is directed to a makeup composition that conditions and moisturizes skin as well as minimizing the appearance of wrinkles and fine lines, and providing a toning and firming effect to counteract the effects of skin elasticity loss that occurs with age.
Another object of the invention is to provide a makeup composition that exhibits optimum spreadability and play time, and provides a firming, toning, film on the skin which is adequately plasticized such that the film formed does not crack on, or peel off of, the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a makeup composition which firms the skin, minimizes wrinkles and fine lines, and is simultaneously capable of providing UVA and UVB protection to the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a makeup composition that contains soy protein rather than the animal protein derivatives traditionally used in firming makeups.
Another object of the invention is provide a makeup composition that minimizes fine lines and wrinkles, firms and tones the skin, and is stable at 50.degree. C. after two weeks.